Ash's injury
by doc boy
Summary: When Ash is badly hurt after beeing stung by a group of Beedril it's up to Misty to take care of him. Will he survive? And how will this effect his friendship with Misty? Read to find out...


Ash injury

I do not own Pokemon

"Ash why do you always have to be so stubborn? If you would have let me navigate we wouldn't be lost in this forest right now!" Exclaimed Misty as she snatched the map from his hands

"Misty I told you I'm doing my best!" Ash yelled at the redhead's face.

"Well your best isn't good enough!" Misty snapped at him

Ash simply looked at her in shock and anger

"Fine!" He yelled and walked into some bushes nearby. Moments later he screamed in fear and ran out of the bushes with a group of Beedril chasing him. While trying to escape them Ash tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, face down. By the time he flipped onto his back he was being stung by Beedrils all over his body.

"Pikachu! Help him!" Yelled Misty in distress as the little mouse leaped into the air and zapped the Beedrils, thus scaring them away. Once they were gone Misty and Pikachu ran towards Ash to see if he was okay, only to find him lying trembling on the ground with blisters and gashes all over his body.

"Oh Ash..." she said worridley as she knelt down beside him. His face was red with fever and he was sweating as he struggled to breath naturally.

"Ash can you hear me?" She asked gently

"Can't move..." he muttered.

Misty gasped softly as she wrapped her arms around him and carried him on her back

"Come on Ash... let's get you out of here..."

"Thank you..." he muttered as Misty carried him on her back as they walked through the forest. At a certain point they reached a clearing with a small pond and a waterfall next to it. Misty thought this would be the perfect place to stop. She gently set Ash down on the grass and went to dip a rag in the river and placed it over Ash's forehead. His face was red with heat and he was sweating perfously. His breathing was heavy and fast and he was very weak.

Pikachu jumped to his side and a placed a hand on his master's shoulder

"Pika pi pikachu? (Are you okay Ash?)" He asked worridley

"I don't feel so good..." Ash said as Pikachu sighed sadly and jumped onto his chest and curled into a ball and sighed again.

"Don't worry Ash, you're gonna be okay..." Misty said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he smiled at her and she smiled back. She then starting cleaning his wounds using a different rag but it didn't do much.

Once done, she took out his Pokedex and looked up a cure for a Beedril sting.

"Beedril. a bee Pokemon" the Pokedex stated

"It has a powerful sting and is very agile. Beedril venom can cause feever and weakness to the victim. Unfortunately, no cure is known to help a beedril stinging. The best known treatmennt is good care and a lot of rest"

"No cure?" Misty asked hopelessly as she looked at Ash. He didn't look good...

Misty sighed and put the pokedex away and went to Ash's side. His eyes were closeed and he was breathing fast and heavily. It seemed that even breathing caused him pain. His gashes stopped bleeding but the wounds remained just as ugly and dsigusting as they were before.

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and gave it a litttle squeeze.

"How are you feeling champ?" she asked gently

Ash opened his eyes slighlty only to reveal them to be soaked with redness. Misty gasped in horror to find out how bad his condition was

"Thanks for helping me out Misty..." he said and smiled weakly

"You're welcome Ash... that's what friends are for..." she smiled at him sheepishly and he smiled back as he eyes closed again and he fell asleep. Miisty sighed as she watched him sleep on the soft grass as the sun started to set on the horizon. During the next few days Misty would make sure the rag on Ash's forehead would stay cold and she cleaned his wounds every now and then. She spent most of her time sitting on the ground, hugging her knees while looking at him. Seeing him like this made Misty do some thinking. She didn't always show it but she really cared about him and she loved him dearly. She wished she could ccontrol her temper more often so she could be nicer to him...

That night when she went to sleep she felt very sad and lonely. She decided to sleep close to Ash to feel safer and happier. She leant her head on his shoulder and tried to fall asleep. But then she heard a loud thunder clap and it started to rain. She contniued to rest her head on his shoulder as she started to cry softly...

_"I love you Ash... I'm sorry i'm always mean to you... you're my best friend and I love you just the way you are. Regardless of what I say..." _she wispered in his ear and she snugggled his sleeping figure until sleep finally took her away...

The next morning Misty woke up to find herself still snuggling Ash. At first she didn't remember how she ended up like that but then she remmembered the events of last night. She smiled happilly as she was reminded of the memory and her feelings for him and she contniued to hug him as the birds sang and the sun shone onto them...

Ash then began to stir a litttle bit as he woke up. He opened his eyes to find Misty's sleeping eyes peering into his. He extnded his hand and began to stroke her hair gently as she began to wake up...

She opened her eyes to find his own looking into hers and she smiled at him

"How are you feeling Ashy?" she asked him, happy to see him awake for the first time in days

"Wonderful..." he said happily as he pressed his lips against Misty's as they kissed for the fiirst time in their lives. A kiss full of happiness and love. A kiss that held infinite amounts of happiness and compassion that she shared for each other. A kiss... of two people who were madly in love... and they couldn't be happier about it...

Once Ash broke the kiss they peered into each other's eyes and he said softly

"I love you too Misty... with all my heart. I'll never stop loving you no matter what..." he smiled at her as she smiled back as they embraced each other into a warm, loving hug and kissed each other on the lips once more only to find it a million times more wonderful and pleasent. They remained cuddled in each other's arms as they began to drift back to sleep, only to wake up to life in which they were a happy couple... and they would stay happy and loving for the rest of their lives...

And they lived happily everafter...

Fin...

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
